


A Knight's Tale

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future can be yours … for a price.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "psychic" at LiveJournal's Castle100.

Kate’s fourteen when she and her friend, Madison, skip French to visit a Coney Island psychic. They giggle practically the whole time. (By the time the Marchand case comes around, she’s forgotten all about it.) He’s a gangly, middle-aged man with wet eyes and an ambiguous Eastern European accent. He tells Madison that learning to cook, or possibly meeting a cook, will lead to fame and success. When Kate challenges him to tell her about her knight in shining armor, he tells her she has it all wrong. She’s the stalwart champion, with weapon and shield, defending her beloved castle.


End file.
